


two alike

by chocomissile (rvnqn)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Pining, Self-Discovery, maybe slight angst, no established relationship kohaku's just thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/chocomissile
Summary: Perhaps there's more there than just a unit gimmick.---Kohaku reflects on his own feelings.
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	two alike

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about these two ever since mori pointed out that they're mirrored and ever since i read honey bee

They always matched, Kohaku thought. Him and HiMERU.

Their hair matched. Their outfits matched. Fans liked to point it out to the two, but they always just brushed it off. Beyond that, they were together quite often, too, for whatever reason. Out of all of Crazy:B, HiMERU was always the one to sleep at the dorms after an especially taxing rehearsal or live the most often aside from Kohaku, who stayed there permanently. His reasoning was most often fatigue, but who knows if he actually meant it; the blue-haired teen was forever an enigma to him. They were often paired together during personal and public unit activities, too. To an outsider, it might even seem like they were joined at the hip.

Kohaku never questioned any of it. Not until now, at least.

The first-year's mind was wandering, and he was starting to wonder if his closeness and proximity to HiMERU was all just a coincidence or not. From what he'd noticed based on TV programs he'd watched before he got away from his family, units always had pairs or small groups that got along better with each other than the rest of the unit. Was that what was going on? Was it really just because that was how things had panned out? Or was there something else there?

The pink-haired teen thought hard as he stared up at the bottom of the bunk above his. How did he feel about the other teen? He respected him, to be sure - he had to, after all. He was his upperclassman. But that wasn't all there was to it, not at all. Admiration was there, too. HiMERU was mature, mysterious, and cool - qualities that the fans adored, to be sure, but he found himself looking up to the older for those reasons, too.

That still wasn't everything, though. It was vexing.

There was something else there; something Kohaku didn't have much experience in feeling. Something entirely new to him. He couldn't quite place a name to it, not yet anyways. If he had to compare it to something, it was like the crushes that high school drama heroines had for their male love interests - but he couldn't feel like that towards another boy, could he? That would be outlandish... Right?

The more he thought about it, the most frustrated he got, and the more he could feel his own heart racing at the thought of HiMERU. What was this? What was it about the other teen that was making him feel like this? He didn't get it. He didn't get it one bit.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he groaned into his pillow. He needed to sleep already.

There was no way he could feel like that towards a boy...


End file.
